Lily's Devils
by Gold Silk
Summary: Much like Charlie’s Angels, aside from the change of gender and magic-theme. Featuring the Marauders and Lily. Eventual L/J and maybe some RL/SB.
1. Prologue

Lily's Devils By: Golden Silk Spoilers: Umm dunno. This is mostly the just the Marauder's era. No OOTP secrets revealed. Summary: Much like Charlie's Angels, aside from the change of gender and magic-theme. Featuring the Marauders and Lily. Eventual J/L, and maybe some RL/SB!  
  
*****************  
  
We are in a big dark room. The only thing that's giving light is a huge screen in front of us. Suddenly a voice pops up. Seems like the Narrator's voice, but it hardly is. More like one of the main character's. The voice is feminine and appears to belong to a young lady standing next to the screen, but is covered with darkness.  
  
"Once upon a time, there were three very mischievous guys. Each had their own unique personality, but all had three things in common. They love pranks, they're hot! And they work for me. My name is Lily."  
  
**Sudden images and flashbacks appear. Along with some cheesy introduction music.**  
  
A handsome bloke with long black hair and blue eyes is dancing mischievously on the screen. Why? The answer appears to be behind him, showing a building being blown up and a man with pink hair screaming his revenge at him. The flashback is replaced, and up pops the man's name "Sirius Black" in big bold letters.  
  
"That would be Sirius Black" Lily's voice droned on. "The most reckless of the team. Does his work dutifully, but always needs an explosion at the end of a mission. He's often the reason why a mission fails * a nearby voice screams 'I resent that!'* and can only pull it off thanks to his charms and his good looks. Regretfully." Lily muttered the last word.  
  
Then another flashback pops up, this time showing another man who seemed the exact opposite of Sirius. He had light brown hair and amber eyes, and was buried underneath a rather large book. "That would be Remus Lupin" Lily exclaimed. Immediately, the image is replaced, and the words "Remus Lupin" appeared in bold letters. "He's the voice of reason in the group, and also the brains. Substituting his team mates' lack of it. Brains I mean." Lily seemed awfully smug.  
  
Once again, the last profile pops up, showing a man with unbelievable untidy hair, and hazel eyes hidden behind large glasses. He was flying on a broomstick, doing fancy loops I may add. "And that's James Potter." Lily mumbled, looking a bit flushed. The profile disappeared, and was replaced with "James Potter" in big lacy, cursive writing with pink hearts. Why? I have no idea ^.^ "He's the bravest of them all. And really really hot! I mean, you should see those abs of his!" Lily gushed, obviously smitten by him. Regaining her composure, she coughed, and continued on. "He, like Sirius, loves a big bang out of things. But unlike Mr. Black *snicker* he is much more responsible. He is athletic, and mostly a mixture of Remus and Sirius, and is a perfect addition to me... I mean the group!" Lily quickly stated the last part, blushing all the way.  
  
The screen flicked off, and all is dark. The lights were turned on, and we now see Lily. Wait, my mistake, we only see her shadow. Why? Cause it makes her seem more mysterious!  
  
"The devils are a super-elite crime fighting wizards. They are each hot *ahem* in their own way, and know far more then the average Auror. They are each outstanding with magic, and know many muggle combat moves. They appear to have normal lives, but underneath their layers, they are super fighting machines, using many ploys to capture their enemies. Be it pranks, seduction, or just kicking their ass!" Lily exclaimed the last sentence rather loudly. "Now, the introductions are complete. As for me? I am their leader, and I assign their missions. They do not know much about me as I them. For now."  
  
**************  
  
Authors Note: Heya! I have no idea where this idea came from. I was just playing some SIMS, when the idea popped into my head. I should write an AU Harry Potter fic with a Charlie's Angels theme! First, my thoughts were of using Harry's group. But it would be better if all the genders were the same right? Plus, it didn't seem to match much, with Harry being the Boy Who Lived. So of course, I went with the Marauders. Much more fun if the characters had a pranking side to them. I actually was considering putting Peter as the group, but there could only be three, so I picked everyone's favorite. But then who would be the infamous Charlie? Lily Evans pooped into my head. So I was thinking of "Lily's Angels" but PUHLEEZE! Think Marauders, then think Angels. Not a very good match right?  
  
More Author's Note: Why did it take me soo long to update my other fic "Is Ignorance Really Bliss?" ? I have no idea. I was just too lazy to type it up. And it will probably take even longer to update that and even this fic with school starting in a couple of days. That's right, school is starting this Monday! A bit earlier then most school *sniff* Anyways, maybe I'll quicken up for the next chapter if I get some good reviews ^.^ 


	2. A Teaful Morning

Lily's Devils  
  
Chapter One: A Teaful Morning.  
  
By: Golden Silk  
  
Spoilers: Naahhh.. This fic is AU after all.  
  
Summary: Much like Charlie's Angels, aside from the change of gender and  
magic-theme. Featuring the Marauders and Lily. Eventual J/L, and maybe  
some RL/SB!  
  
***********  
  
"SIRIUS!! YOU GREAT BIG GIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?" enraged a rather loud voice throughout the apartment. Remus Lupin, who was cooking ham and eggs for breakfast, winced as heard the thunderous roar of his friend and partner, James Potter. The kitchen door slammed, and the accused member, Sirius Black, raced through the kitchen, trying to avoid various spells being cast upon him.  
  
"NOT THE CHINA!!" Remus screamed, seeing a stray spell hit the teapot on the kitchen counter, shattering it to pieces making glass and tea fly everywhere. Muttering a spell, the teapot was fixed, but the tea was still on the floor. Tea is actually quite slippery when it's on a kitchen tiled floor. Sirius, who was running barefoot wasn't able to see the tea and slipped on the tea, crashing into Remus, who was trying to get a mop from the closet. As you should know, the end result is a tangled heap of Remus and Sirius, and an enraged James entering the door.  
  
"Sirius, get off me!" Remus yelled into Sirius' ear, and Sirius quickly stood up, getting off his friend, but slipped again on the tea on the floor. And once again, Sirius crashed into Remus, who was continuously yelling at him.  
  
Didn't forget James did you? Well, James seeing the crumpled heap of his friends on the floor didn't know whether to laugh, or to throttle Sirius. As you probably figured it out now, James hair wasn't as it usually was. His once unruly black hair was now a vivid green, and was slicked back with. glue?  
  
Choosing the first option, James began cracking up seeing an enraged Remus pushing Sirius off of him. When Remus finally managed to get Sirius off of him, he stood up, and took one good look at James, and began to laugh also. Sirius, not wanting to be left out, joined his laughing friends. His laughter ceased when a jet of orange light hit him in the chest, causing him to go flying back, breaking the cups on the table.  
  
"MY TEACUPS!!! THOSE COST A FORTUNE!" Remus yelled at both Sirius and James, taking no pity when he saw a soaked Sirius drenched in tea.  
  
Needless to say, breakfast was a catastrophe.  
  
***************  
  
"Awww, I said I was sorry didn't I James?" Sirius asked with large puppy- dog eyes.  
  
The trio was cleaned up from the earlier incident, but James hair still had a green tint, and if you managed to get a whiff of Sirius, you would smell Grey Tea. James, who had showered all morning to get the glue off his hair, was ignoring Sirius, and was flipping through the latest Quidditch magazine. Sirius was still attempting to apologize to James, and Remus was calculating the price of the broken china in his head. They were all sitting in a large red and gold couch, in a room that was also decorated in red and gold. In front of them was a large fireplace, and at the stroke of 11:11 AM, a misty face appeared in the fire. (Why 11:11? I have no idea) A voice broke throughout the room, ending Sirius' chatter.  
  
"Good Morning Devils!" the voice said, obviously very cheerful.  
  
"G'Morning Lily!" the trio chirped.  
  
"I trust your morning was excellent?" the voice in the fire asked.  
  
"Oh the usual! James woke up with Slytherin hair!" Sirius said to the voice, earning a chuckle from Lily, who was the voice in the fire, and a whack in the head from James.  
  
"On to business then!" Lily said. She was about to give the trio their usual mission, but was stopped by a frantic Sirius.  
  
"WAITWAITWAIT!!!" Sirius yelled to Lily, earning confused stares from his friends.  
  
Sirius stood up from the couch, and walked across the room, peeking his head out the door, then walked briskly to the windows, locking them shut. He then looked under the couch and with a satisfied smirk, settled back down into his seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Remus asked his friend, obviously confused.  
  
"Why my dear Moony," Sirius exclaimed, using the trios' codenames, "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for spies! Can't risk the Slytherins knowing about our top secret stuff!"  
  
"You're getting paranoid," James mumbled under his breath, receiving a chuckle from Lily.  
  
"Come now Sirius. I'm sure the Slytherins don't need to know about this new assignment. This new assignment actually concerns Ravenclaw." Lily said through out the fire.  
  
"Ravenclaw? Aren't they our allies?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not all of them like the idea of allying to us Gryffindors. A group of them kidnapped one of the Gryffindors, who was working on a special assignment for Dumbledore."  
  
"Who's the kindnappee?" Sirius asked, mutilating the English language.  
  
"Agent Peter Pettigrew," Lily stated, and the foggy silhouette of her head disappeared in the fire, and was replaced by a picture of a man about their age. He had blonde hair and watery eyes. He wasn't doing anything special in the picture, just standing.  
  
"I know him!" James yelled, seeing his old worshipper from his school days.  
  
"He was the guy that followed me everywhere with a camera! Remember the bloke who kept asking for my autograph?" "Oh yeah!" Sirius cried. "He was the one who dug through our trashcan to find the 'Legendary James Potter's' thrown away quill! He was the reason why James had an oversized ego!"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE AN OVER SIZED EGO!" James yelled at Sirius. The two began a bickering match, while Remus, who had stayed silent, studied the picture intently.  
  
"What's the information on his kidnap then?" he asked Lily whose unclear face appeared throughout the fire again.  
  
"He was working on getting some information from some rodents, asking how much dark activity was going on throughout the magical creature world. He's an animagus by the way." Lily said to Remus. James and Sirius weren't yelling at each other anymore, instead they were in a mock fistfight, with James yelling at him to "take it back."  
  
"Ummm.. anyway, Remus, when those two stop fighting, tell them that he was spotted somewhere in London. Probably in Diagon Ally, but he might be in Muggle London. It's up to you guys to search for him. Good Luck!" Lily said, and with a pop, her face disappeared from the fire.  
  
"Hear that guys?" Remus asked his friends, but was ignored since they were still fighting. James appeared to be having the upper hand, telling Sirius to "apologize."  
  
"Sweet Merlin," Remus mumbled, and moved across to break his friends apart.  
  
********************  
  
Authors Note: To tell you the truth, I think this chapter sucks. I wasn't thinking properly, and it's poorly written. I would change it, but I'm too lazy, and besides, I'm not good at correcting grammar mistakes. Enough of my self-pity though ^.^ Did I confuse anyone with my chapter? It's kind of dodgy. Lemmee explain some few basic things I probably didn't explain well enough. The trio are out of Hogwarts, and live in a flat somewhere in Hogsmeade. They meet at a headquarters in Hogwarts, in a Gryffindorish room, since they all were Gryffindors when they went to Hogwarts as students. They usually fight the bad guys, who are usually people who were from Slytherin, but in this case, are from Ravenclaw. Still confused? Write me your question in the reviews, and I'll answer them in the next chapter. 


End file.
